1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a display and, more particularly, to a housing for a flat panel display and a method for assembling the housing and the flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a flat panel display is protected or fixed in an assembly of frames to prevent from foreign impact and occasional release of parts. Generally, a flat panel display such as liquid crystal display is arranged in a plastic bottom frame from the top. Then the flat panel display is combined and enveloped by a top frame and a front frame to form a full assembly of flat panel display module. The combination of the top frame, the bottom frame and the front frame is often achieved though the assistance of screws. However, current methods for assembling flat panel displays need many complicate frames (e.g. bottom frames, top frames and front frames). Furthermore, many molds for manufacturing these frames (either metals of plastics) are also needed. In other words, for developing a new flat panel display module, it requires long time, high cost, and complicated coordination between molds manufacturers and molds users. In addition, these current frames and flat panel displays are not easy to assembled or disassembled. Therefore, designs for these assemblies of current frames and flat panel displays are not good for manufacturing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved assembly or method to mitigate the aforementioned problems.